


Back In The Suit

by LicieOIC



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Costume Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, RPF, real person fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicieOIC/pseuds/LicieOIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic inspired by a certain picture from the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary photo shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back In The Suit

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, David and Billie hooked up while shooting Doctor Who and therefore never got married to other people. So, this is not a 'cheating' fic, because I said so! :P

The flash from the lighting umbrellas made him blink. He was going to be seeing spots for hours, he was sure. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Matt rubbing his eyes, only to be scolded by a makeup person seconds later, mascara wand in hand to touch him up. He missed the girl who used to do his hair and makeup, she’d left the show a few seasons back, and he felt like his hair just didn’t have the same _oomph_ as it did when he was the Doctor.

“David,” said the photographer, “if you could move your downstage foot just a touch forward, please?”

He shuffled his right foot forward a bit. “Good?”

“Yes, ta.” 

He gave his best ‘Oncoming Storm’ look and he and Matt held position. The umbrellas flashed again. The photographer looked at them through the viewfinder and frowned.

“No, the upstage foot facing away, almost like--”

“Oh, like I was facing the opposite, and then turned toward the camera?” He demonstrated, twisting around to face the photographer.

“Yes,” he said, “only keep your chest parallel to me... Good! Just like that.” Another flash. “Could you pop that hip a little more, David? Tilt your pelvis-- There it is.” Flash.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Matt peek over his shoulder and seemed to be eyeing his bum with a little pout. Dave didn’t know what he had to be upset over, no one was giving _him_ any notes to follow. Beyond him, in a plastic chair against the wall, Billie sat. He and Matt had both invited her to the shoot. She appeared to be reading a magazine, but the periodical was slightly trembling in her grasp and he knew she was silently laughing.

Many frames later, they declared a wrap and Dave trundled off to the dressing room he’d been assigned to change. Billie was already there, sitting on the counter with her back against the mirror. He smiled as he closed the door.

“All done?” she asked.

“Yeah. Took longer than I thought. Must be out of touch with the character.”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” she said, hopping down and coming over to him. “I don’t think you’ll ever really stop being the Doctor. And I must say... That photographer really knows how to give the fans what they want.” He brought his eyebrows together, shaking his head, not understanding her. She caught her tongue in her teeth and elaborated, “Time Lord arse.”

His eyes bugged. So THAT’S what all the direction was about. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back on a groan. Now he knew why she’d been laughing.

She ran her hands up the lapels of the old suit and fingered the floral tie. “S’just like back in the day.”

He grinned, her touch sending frissons of heat through his body like it always did. “Brings back memories.”

“I’ll say.” She licked her lips. “Missed seeing you in the pinstripes.” Wrapping her hand around the tie, she pulled down at the same time as she leaned up on her toes. “Missed seeing them on the floor of the trailer, too.”

As she brought her lips to meet his, her other hand buried itself in his hair and he groaned, biting lightly on her tempting lower lip. The kiss became a whirlwind of sensation, their tongues thrusting and tasting. Her fingers worked at the costume, undoing the buttons with a speed that belied how long it’d been since she’d last divested him of it.

Dave moved his hands that had rested at her waist, slid them around to her arse and pressed their bodies tightly together. His cock was already so hard for her. When she pushed open the jacket and Oxford, he could feel her nipples through her thin shirt against his chest, and it made him ache.

While they continued snogging each other, Billie hooked one leg over his hip, her short skirt riding up over her thigh. He backed her up to the makeup counter, scooting her onto it, and positioned himself between her legs, grinding himself against her knickers through the brown pinstriped trousers.

He pulled away from her lips briefly as he fumbled with the fastening of the trousers, shoving both them and his pants down. Billie reached into the interior pocket of the jacket, grinning in triumph as she found what she was searching for. One, a foil wrapped condom, which she checked the expiration date on, who knows how long he’d had the stash of them in there, right alongside where the ‘psychic paper’ wallet had been, but it was apparently still good as she winked at him. And two, the glasses, or ‘specs of sex’ as she’d dubbed them. With another cheeky smile, she slid them over his nose before tearing into the foil packet. He groaned again as she rolled the latex over him, the feel of her warm hands almost too much.

He moved his cock to her opening, pushing the lacy knickers aside, and she whimpered, her arms and legs trembling as he gripped her hips and slowly entered her - but then he pulled back out again, and smiled as she moaned her frustration. He loved to tease her, in bed, and out of it.

Breathing in the scent of her musk, he moved back to her. He knew she expected him to tease her more, felt the tension of her muscles beneath his hands, but it had been too long. With a fierce growl, he drove deep inside her and she bit down on both of her lips as she stifled her scream. God, but it felt good to be inside her. She was tight and wet, gripping him in velvet iron.

“Bill,” he bit out, as he thrust in and out of her and the wet sounds of their flesh slapping together filled the small room. “God, Bill...” She wrapped her legs around him, her hands curving over his shoulders, filthy words pouring from her lips as she moved against him, meeting each of his thrusts, begging him to fuck her.

He could feel she was getting close in the way her muscles clenched around him. “Not yet,” he told her, looking deep into those golden brown eyes, knowing she loved it when he told her when. Harder and harder he thrust within her core, driving deep inside. Her muffled cries grew in intensity, until he wasn’t sure she’d be able to contain them much longer. A drop of sweat fell from his temple and landed on her shirt. The smell of sex was driving him mad. He felt his orgasm building fiercely and within a few moments,

“Come for me, Bill,” he growled in her ear.

Her body responded so quickly to his permission, it shocked him. She covered her mouth with one hand, screaming as her body jerked and bucked against his. A second later, his orgasm blazed through him and his head fell back as he groaned, his cock pulsating inside her. His world spun behind his eyelids, white sparks flying in the darkness, his body like one giant nerve that felt every convulsion of her core, every throb of his cock.

When he could see again, he blinked at his reflection in the makeup mirror over her shoulder and grinned.

“What?” she asked, her voice that low, breathy rumble he loved.

_“This_ is how my hair should have looked for the photo shoot,” he said, gesturing to the sex-tousled strands. “Now I know. Always have sex with you before I do any photos.” He kissed her. “And after.” He kissed her again. “And before any filming.” Another kiss. “And after that, too, of course.”

“Never during?”

He gave her a mock-scandalized look. “You know it’s not that kind of show, Bills!”


End file.
